Things just arent like they used to be
by PoOh102
Summary: DJ has made a huge mistake and is going to have to pay for it. And Jesse and becky are having realllly rocky times. Michelle knows something about Stephanie that she isn't telling anyone and will it end up hurting the whole family?
1. DJ has something to tell

Everyone is older so I'll name the ages. Michelle is about 13 and Stephanie is about 17 DJ is 21 and Steve is 22. Danny and Joey are about 35 and Jesse just turned 29.

"What is your problem Michelle?! Why do you keep reading my diary! My life is none of your business!" Stephanie screamed at her little sister.

"Hey steph, you cant get so mad, you used to read my diary all the time" DJ added as she was pushing in her chair.

"Yeah but that's different!" Stephanie said.

"Really, how so?" DJ said with her brow raised.

"Okay DJ shut up and you stay out of my life too! I guess I'm going to have to hide things more often"

"JERK!" Michelle screamed after her.

Just as Michelle was shouting that at her angry sister Danny walked in alarmed at what he was hearing from his little angel of a girl.

"What is going on here?!" Danny said confused by the situation.

"Nothing!!" Michelle said running up the stairs.

"No I'm not finished with-"

"Dad stop!" DJ interrupted him

"They're just having a sister fight it is all under control" DJ said.

"Uh..okay" Danny said trying to find out what has gotten into his daughter.

"Hey dad, there is something that I need to talk to you about and it is kind of important…"

"Sure honey what is it?"

"Well..this is really hard for me to say…but…."

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Stephanie is too young

Sorry, messed up the ages. Haha. Michelle is 11 and Stephanie is 15 and DJ is 23.

"What is it honey?" Danny said really interested in what DJ has to say.

"Okay dad, I got married!" DJ said really happy.

"TO WHO?" Danny said jumping up out of his chair.

"Steve. I love him and we want to have a family together" she said glowing with joy.

" A FAMILY?" he said getting really outraged now.

"Really soon" She said

"Okay Deej, we have to talk about this one" he said sitting back down in his chair.

'DAAADD" Michelle screamed.

"Not now honey I'm busy talking to DJ Hale" he said.

"NO NOW" she said.

"What??" he said.

"Dad, I'm not supposed to tell you, but it is eating my alive stephies pregnant." She said quietly.

" Did ya hear that deej, stephie pregnant that's great…cool Stephanie is WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (sence snapped into him).

"Michelle how do you know this?!" DJ asked

"She told me and told me not to tell, that's why she was late to dinner tonight cuz she was at the doctor with her boyfriend making sure and …shes pregnant" she said.

Danny collapses to the floor and DJ screams. She runs over to the sink to get him a cloth of water and holds it on his head.

"Hey, what is going on here!" Jesse said running down the stairs.

"Stephanie is pregnant!" DJ tells yells still holding the cloth on her fathers head.

'Stephanies what?! She just turned 15 a week ago! Lets get her down here and lay down the law!" He yelled.

"No! We cant just do that! I'm the only one who has been pregnant here and it is a very delicate situation. Someone needs to go up there and talk to her and I think it should be me since I'm the only one who has been through it" Becky calmly stated. Then she starting walking up the stairs.

"Stephanie can I talk to you about something?"

"I'm kinda busy"

"it is important"

"Okay come in"

"hey steph, do you have a boyfriend"

"That was a little random…"

"Answer me"

"Uh..well..i like someone is that's what your asking"

"No that's not what I'm asking, do you have a boyfriend. Someone your seeing"

"No"

"Come on Stephanie don't lie to me"

"I don't!"

"Okay Stephanie. Well I know your secret"

"My secret…I don't have a secret…"

"Stephanie, I know your pregnant"

"Who told you…??!"

"Michelle"

"I'm gonna kill her!"

"It isn't her fault it is yours now why did you tell me you didn't have a boyfriend?"

"because I really don't"

"But you knew this guy…?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"Well me and Gia went to this club and I was dancing with someone…and you know the rest"

"Stephanie that's very bad…"

"I know and I'm sorry!"

"Well steph theres nothing to do and I think you have to go downstairs and talk to your family"

Stephanie scowls at becky and opens the door and starts walking down. Danny is now conscious and is waiting for Stephanie.

"Hey everyone. We need to talk…"


	3. Stephanie explains

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I hope you like it

"You bet we do young lady!" an outraged Uncle Jesse yelled.

Stephanie just stood there looking at her feet.

"Okay everyone be understanding, steph has something to share with you all"

"I'm pregnant" she quietly murmured.

"So we've heard" Danny said reaching out his hand to Stephanie.

"But hunny, how did this happen?"

"Dad, you know how it happens"

"Well, yes I do, but how could you do it without discussing it with me first?"

"Dad! I don't need to tell you everything!" Stephanie screamed running up the stairs to her room and locking the door.

"I don't know what has gotten into her!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well, she certainly needs help and I'm going to talk to the father of her unborn baby right now!"

Danny runs up the stairs and picks Stephanie's with Michelle's hair pin.

"Who's the father of this…this…It!?!" Danny said angrily!

"It isn't an it! It's a girl" Stephanie quietly said with a tear rolling down her cheek visually really ashamed of what she has done. Danny sinks to his knees and starts crying. Stephanie walks over and kneels down and kisses her fathers forehead.

"Its going to be alright dad. Its going to be alright"

"How can it be alright Stephanie? You have totally ruined our lives"

Stephanie is shocked and slowly gets up onto her feet

"How am I ruining you life?"

"Because who is going to change it's..wait her diapers and feed her and take care of her?" he said.

"I will, and I've decided to name her Rory"

"Well, I don't think you can take care of Rory call by yourself. What are you going to do while your at school?"

"Well, I haven't thought that far" she said starting to pace the floor.

"But I know I'm going to start getting fat soon, I've already started to loose my figure"

"I've noticed but I thought you were just gaining some weight, but whos the father?"

"Viper, DJ's old boyfriend…


End file.
